1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and device for winding up and splicing a tire building component having a material thickness that varies in cross-sectional profile.
2. Description of Background Information
In tire production, tire building components are wound up on a winding drum and subsequently spliced together to form an annular component. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,986, which concerns the production of a bead assembly comprising a bead filler and a bead core, winding up of a bead filler is shown. During the winding and subsequent automatic splicing of strip-like tire building components, there is repeatedly the problem that the material shrinks unevenly, as seen over the width. This applies in particular to so-called bead fillers, which have a cross-sectionally triangular profile. At present, compensation for the uneven shrinkage is provided in automatic machines for winding strip-like tire building components by a stretching device or by manual splice correction. However, the stretching device is relatively complex to produce and manual splice correction precludes automation.